


Loofah

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan goes to do a little late night shopping and stumbles across something funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loofah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeybadgerindisguise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/gifts).



Dan had just finished a long shift, and he needed to buy some food if he wanted to eat dinner, but the only thing that was calling to him were the sweeties. And as much as he liked to act like a carefree child, he tried to eat like a grown up most of the time.

He was grabbing a few things to make an omelette when he remembered that he needed toothpaste, and when he was in the toiletries aisle he saw a man bent over in laughter, tears running down his face as he struggled to stand up.

Dan hurried up to the man, not sure what was wrong with him. "Are you okay, mate?"

Bright green and hazel eyes stared at him but the man only laughed harder, pointing at the shelf. "Loo-fah," was the only word he uttered before collapsing in laughter again and there was something about his accent that made the word sound hysterically funny.

Dan was clutching his sides as he tried not to fall on the floor, only the word loofah could be heard from either of them.

Once he'd managed to get a hold on himself, he helped the man up before introducing himself. "I'm Dan."

The man started laughing again, and Dan couldn't help but laugh with him, muttering the word loofah over and over again.

"It's not that. I'm Dany." He had a beautiful smile and clearly a great sense of humour and Dan's brain was telling him to take advantage of the opportunity. "But loo-fah is a very funny word. I've never seen it before." Dany sniggered some more before taking a deep breath, clearly trying to control himself.

"Wanna come back to mine and we can use the loofah on each other?" Dan smiled, a manic grin, and it made Dany smile some more. There was something intriguing about Dany and Dan wanted to find out all about him.

"Sure. We can use the loo-fah together." Dany dragged his eyes over Dan and it sent a shiver down his spine. Dan grabbed the loofah and shoved it in his basket, taking Dany's hand as they hurried to the checkout.

He held Dany's hand the entire way back to his flat, their fingers laced together as he stroked his thumb over the inside of his wrist, both still giggling about the word loofah.

"What do you do?" Dany asked, big eyes looking at Dan as he cooked the omelette, watching every movement of his hands.

"I'm a paramedic. You?"

"Police officer." Dany laughed some more, it was funny how similar they were, to the point that they were both finishing their shifts at much the same time.

The food was perfect and it had given them a chance to talk. Dan now knew that he'd made the right decision inviting Dany to come home with him.

"Still want to try out the loofah?" Dan waved it around, and Dany laughed again, his smile every bit as dorky as Dan's.

Dany's long arm reached out and dragged him into a kiss, hands already roaming to help him out of his jeans and t-shirt. They fumbled their way out of their clothes, unwilling to break their kiss for more than a few seconds.

Dan led him to the shower, watching the water ripple over his pale skin, using the loofah to clean him as they both laughed, kissing each other as their soapy bodies rubbed together.

As they snuggled into bed, Dan could hear Dany whispering the word loofah and sniggering to himself, wrapped in Dan's strong arms as they drifted off to sleep.

*

For years to come every anniversary gift was a loofah, it still made them smile, how the silliest thing had led to something amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
